sodor_shortsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine shunter who works for the LNER on Sodor. Bio Thomas was the first engine to be built by Crovan Gate Works. He worked with Toby on the Elsbridge & Knapford Railway and taught Edward how to handle trucks when he first came to Sodor. The three became very good friends. After the grouping in 1921, Thomas became part of the LNER's sudrian division, nicknamed the Nor'Easters. He and his friends were eventually joined by Gordon, Henry and James. Despite some minor tiffs between him and these new arrivals, Thomas became good friends with the too. In 1934, the Nor'Easters were told by John Star that he had managed to secure the contract for a ship called the Duchess. he had also arranged for a new shunter called Percy to join them. He assigned Thomas to show the new arrival around. THomas had some trouble finding Percy but eventually ran into him (literally) at Knapford station. He took him on a fuel delivery to Marston Heights Coal Mine where he introduced him to Sally, the mine owners daughter. He and Percy then went to the harbour to help with the Duchess job, but Toby told them that the boat had arrived early and Henry was missing. Thomas found him at the lumber yard, where he had derailed after Adam and Colin set some points against him. Henry told Thomas to go back to the harbour and help pull the train. Thomas was a little apprehensive but eventually did as he was told. Toby marshalled him up front with James, while Percy pushed from behind. They managed to pull out of the yard, but Diesel hit Percy with a runaway truck and caused the train to spilt after a coupling broke. The resulting delays meant they lose the contract for the train to the Middies, much to the Nor'Easters grief. The next day Thomas defended Percy from Gordon after the express engine berated him, but was caught off guard when the big blue engine demanded proof that Percy wasn't at fault. Thomas found the proof after talking to Duck, who had seen Diesel push the truck into Percy. With their reputation restored and the Middies tarnished, the Nor'Easters welcomed Percy to the island, with Thomas leading the cheers. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well. Despite his somewhat young age, he serves as a good mentor for engines like when he taught Edward how to manage trucks. He loves teasing the others, especially the midis, but can become irritable when they tease him. If he is ever talked down to by a bigger engine being boastful, like Gordon, Thomas isn't shy of talking back. He can also have a slight tendency to rush into a situation regardless of the danger, like when he charged into a fire to save a pair of workmen. Despite this, he has high respect for his superiors and friends, and evens maintains a tiny bit of respect for the midis. Livery Thomas is painted in the NWR's standard blue livery with his number in the standard yellow with red border. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 - Percy, Legality, Fire, Passengers, Goods, Branch Lines, Mainline, Scrap, Ghosts, Cows, Quarantine, Carriages, Sting (does not speak), Luck (cameo) Season 2 - Visitor, Inspection, Thief Specials * Non-Faceless Engines Trivia * Despite being a southern built engine, he is portrayed as an LNER shunter. Gallery Sheds.png IMGsabotage.png|Thomas in the water IMGshunted.png|Thomas at the Rail Gate Prison with Bertie, Kate and Some policemen IMGmaintenance.png|Thomas with Some workmen References * http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G98zBz_xKrQ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmGhBkjOCuc | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}